creepypasta_landfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lyris
(Not THE best pasta ever, but it was my first. If there are any questions find me on DeviantArt as WhiteRabbitArtistry.Thank you. - The Creator) The following journal entries are of a young male of age 17 whom was murdered on December 4, 2013. These depict the events leading to the time of death. November 3, 2013 There's a new girl in class who transferred into my school recently. Her name's Jessica Derrickson. She's quite pretty too, she has long black hair which has the most beautiful tint of blue to it, and her eyes are a stunning golden-yellow color. She wears two bright-red ribbons on both sides of her head that compliment the pale color of her skin as well as her black hair. God, am I lucky that she sits by me. I think it's love at first sight. November 15, 2013 Girls have been mean to Jess (that's what I call her!) lately. They have been caling her a succubus and a 'pretty faced bitch' because guys are attracted to her. I mean, what the hell? We're in a catholic school! She came crying to me after school with ruffeled hair and redened eyes, telling me that the girls yanked her by her hair and were spitting out filthy curse words at her. At this point she was enveloped in heaving sobs. This was a whole new side of her, that only I had seen. I hugged her tightly to let her know I was there for her, she hugged me back in what seemed to be a reassured sort of state. I might ask her out later this month, I don't know if I can hold out on being "just friends" anymore.. November 19, 2013 Jessica and I are dating now! I'm so happy and Jess seems that way too! November 30, 2013 I've noticed someting about Jessica... She's really... Clingy.. I can't talk to my female friends anymore because of how she pulls me away from them. She's going make me lose friends.. I know it's only been 9 days since we've started dating, but... I feel like this has to end.. now... December 3, 2013 Today I broke up with Jess.. She didn't seem quite as sad as expected. More or less she seemed pretty pissed. When I stopped talking all she said was, "I see..", then left me standing in the shadows of trees. Jessica.. I know I must have hurt you... I'm sorry... December 4, 2013 Jess didn't come to school.. I hope she's okay.. December 4, 2013 Lord God, save this so_ul! I'm sitting in my bathro__ as I'm writing this, a ki___r is trying to m__der me at ___s moment! Wait! It's J______ I'd know her voi__ by now! Lo__ G__ ple__e for____ he_ for __r s__s! H___ h_r _in_ h__ __y! M___e_, _a__er, I ___l a___y_ l__e __u The writing from there on is illegible due to the pages being soaked by blood. There have been six other cases linked to this one, all have occured in Catholic schools and all depict a girl with long black hair and gold eyes. One other factor linking these cases was a message written in blood which reads "I guess I'm not good enough". Two of the case victims seemed to be 'pretty' girls who were 'popular'. The other cases where of boys who seemed to have dated this girl. One crucial part of these cases though is the murderer's name. Each case seemingly deals with one person but the name is never repeated. If you see a person with this appearance don't aproach them, they are to be considered highly dangerous. If this person goes to your school, call the police, she is wanted at all costs. Category:Diary/Journal Category:Death Category:Crime Category:Mental Illness